Esprit, es tu là?
by Leviathoune
Summary: Poudlard, 7ième année, après la guerre. Drago Malfoy a changé, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer. Du moins, pas volontairement... Harry est hanté par une préssence la nuit. Et cette présence à des yeux gris... qu'il connait bien...
1. Esprit, es tu là? Chap 1

Fanfiction Harry Potter, yaois HP/DM.

**Esprit, es tu là ?**

**Chapitre 1**

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Comme une bonne dizaine de fois, chaque nuit, depuis une semaine. Encore cette impression étrange! Cette fois, il en était sûr, il avait entendu une voix. Une voix très douce, qui susurrait à son oreille. Si basse qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais la voix était espiègle. Un petit rire se fit entendre, ce qui fit se glacer le sang de Harry.

NON! Ce n'était donc pas un rêve! Des gouttes de sueurs glacées coulaient le long de son visage… Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de la source du rire cristallin et moqueur.

Rien, évidemment…

"Je suis un petit con à la cicatrice magique et j'entends toute sorte de sons et voix dans ma tête, c'est bien connu..."

Il crispa ses mains sur les draps et observa les moindres recoins du dortoir. C'est calme. Ses amis dormaient à poings fermés. Il aurait dû en faire de même…

Le petit rire explosa à nouveau.

-Qui est là?! s'exclama Harry d'une voix peu sûre

C'était vraiment agaçant. La chose ne daignait même pas lui répondre. Juste ce rire niais, stupide… Comme si elle ne savait pas dire autre chose. Pourtant, il avait bien cru entendre des phrases… Des mots tendre?

-Montre toi! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Tient… Pas de rire, cette fois-ci…

-Je ne peux pas…

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse! Enfin une parole…

-Pourquoi?...

-Je risque de disparaître…

-Mais tu es déjà invisible!

Un petit gloussement dans la nuit.

-Très bien, alors regarde attentivement…

Harry ne savait pas où regarder exactement mais, d'un coup d'œil, il perçu un changement imperceptible. Oui, quelque part sur le bord du lit… L'air devenait plus opaque, blanc laiteux. Quelque chose prenait forme. Une forme translucide mais qui, déjà, laissait deviner les contours d'une silhouette féminine… C'était indéniable, un charmant petit sein se détachait parfaitement. Forme pâle et éthérée dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Harry resta bouche bée devant l'apparition qui se faisait plus précise. Maintenant, il apercevait à peu près la forme de son visage. Un petit nez, une charmante bouche, des yeux… Gris… Gris très pâle…

Ses yeux n'étaient presque pas transparents, c'était bien la partie la plus précise qu'il lui était donné à voir sur ce corps vaporeux. Des yeux qui semblait forcer et se concentrer sur quelque chose d'invisible devant elle.

Certainement, devenir visible devait être quelque chose de difficile pour cette… Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle était, au juste?

-Je n'y arrive pas… murmure-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui

Tout à coup, le peu de consistance qu'elle avait réussi à avoir rendu visible commença à disparaître très vite. Harry, alarmé, la vit disparaître. Ses beaux yeux en dernier qui le scrutaient. Ils semblaient dire:

-Je te l'avais bien dit…

-Mais, mais… MERDE!

Harry aurait déchiré ses draps en mille morceaux si l'un de ses camarades n'avait maugréé dans son sommeil. Il ne manquait plus que réveiller les autres!

Harry écoutait de toutes ses forces, mais il était certain qu'elle n'était plus là. Il le sentait dans l'atmosphère… Il se recoucha, persuadé de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir, ses pensées obnubilées par la charmante créature qui était apparue, assise comme un voile de brume sur le bord de son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son rire, à ses yeux moqueur… Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait encore se passer cette année?!

Maintenant que "Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom sous aucun prétexte" est bel et bien mort, explosé jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son être, il avait dénié avoir l'espoir de passer sa dernière année en paix. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas traîné!

Des yeux moqueurs…

Deux perles grises…

Pourquoi ces yeux lui rappellent-ils quelque chose?

----------

Plus loin, Drago Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut. Comme une bonne dizaine de fois, chaque nuit, depuis une semaine… Encore cette impression bizarre… Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr… Il allait bel et bien vomir! Drago fila comme l'éclair dans la noirceur de sa chambre verte et argentée. Il se tenait à présent au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et vomissait allègrement de toutes ses entrailles. Depuis le début de cette rentrée-là, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver le repos. Ses nuits étaient monstrueuses. Il devait forcément faire des cauchemarsatroces ! Mais il pouvait aisément imaginer ce que cela devait être…

L'an dernier, il avait échappé à la mort de très peu. Il était tellement honteux. Il avait suivit son père comme un chien à son maître? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il allait se trouver là-dedans. ça l'avait totalement dépassé. On avait exigé qu'on le tue. Il s'y était attendu, évidemment… Depuis toujours, il savait que ce genre de chose se produirait. mais, peut être qu'il ne le croyait pas vraiment…

Bien sûr, il savait que son père était un Mangemort. Bien sûr, Lord Voldemort était revenu. Evidemment, en tant que fils de Malefoy, il avait dû suivre le code d'honneur familial. Mais, sans trop savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé ce soir- là dans le cercle des Mangemorts, et on lui avait demandé de tuer une famille geignarde de Moldus. Il s'était avancé et, pour une fois, son visage arrogant n'en menait pas large… Il avait jeté des sorts endoloris sur ces gens, il avait fermé son esprit le plus possible pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait…

Portant, ne pas entendre était au-delà de ses forces. Impossible. Cette nuit-là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire cela. Il avait échoué. Toutes ces années à être fier de son rang, de son sang… Pour rien. Il avait baissé les bras, sachant que le dégoût parfait qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage signait son arrêt de mort. Le cercle de Mangemorts avait fait silence, mais l'on entendait encore les gémissements de la famille moldue. Drago les regardait passer… Mais, ce ne serait pas lui qui serait l'auteur de cette boucherie. Par son regard, pour la première fois de sa vie, il transmit à l'homme à terre des sentiments.

Ils allaient tous mourir sous ses yeux dans d'atroces souffrances et après cela, il serait à son tour… Mais, peut être qu'il pourrait… L'homme hocha de la tête. Drago releva sa baguette et prononça un sort mortel, rapide et sans douleur. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il se concentrait pour les tuer tous en même temps. Et il y parvint. Cela accompli, il su qu'il ne serait plus le même. Il su qu'il ne serait plus celui qu'il avait toujours cru. Les autres le savaient aussi… Il attendait la mort. Mais elle ne survenait pas. Douleur, torture, humiliation… Son père semblait faire endurer le plaisir, espérant peut être un revirement de la situation.

Drago avait perdu la raison. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette chambre vaguement luxueuse qui lui servait de cellule. Mais, un jour, on l'en sortit. On l'emmena dans un hôpital étrange.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il eu repris des forces, on lui dit que c'était un hôpital moldu du fin fond de l'Angleterre. Ainsi, il avait été dans la plus parfaite cachette, guérissant lentement mais sûrement. On lui dit aussi que son père était mort ainsi qu'une bonne partie des Mangemorts. Les autres s'étant enfuis ou sous très haute garde.

Enfin, un autre jour, on lui dit "Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom" est mort. Bel et bien mort, même. Qu'il était enfin sortit d'affaire et qu'il allait pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Depuis, il avait passé son temps à être ballotté d'un endroit à un autre. Il avait raconté d'une voix monocorde toute l'histoire. Au conseil du Ministère de la Magie, à Dumbledore, aux aurors…

S'il avait espéré aller dans la plus sombre des cellules d'Azkaban, c'était raté. De toute façon, les Détraqueur n'auraient pas beaucoup à manger avec lui. Mais, restait-il des Détraqueur à Azkaban? Il avait cru voir des visages connus. Crabbe et Goyle étaient peut être là aussi. Peut être avait il croisé trois ou quatre Weasley… Peut être même Harry Potter lui-même. Mais, cela, il en était moins sûr. Il avait cru entendre que celui-ci était hospitalisé quelque part ailleurs… Que personne ne savait exactement où.

Mais, il était sûr d'une chose: Le "Survivant ", avait survécu mieux que la première fois qu'il avait affronté le Mage Noir…

"Super, Potter… Une fois de plus, tu nous as tous sauvés… Cela devient une habitude..."

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Drago entra désoeuvré pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. On lui avait laissé sa chambre malgré qu'il ai fait mention de son soudain désintérêt total pour la fonction de préfet en chef.

Encore un coup de Dumbledore…

Ce vieux con là le laissait sans doute par charité… Il s'aperçu rapidement que sa morosité se noyait dans l'ambiance générale. Chaque élève devait avoir connu un disparut. _Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre._

Drago se complaisait dans son désespoir. Absent, il passait plutôt pour un indifférent. Serpentard avait perdu son leader mais, aussi sa fougue à casser systématiquement les autres maisons. Griffondore en tête. Pire que cela. Le temps passe et les fêtes approchent. La gaieté _revenait_ peu à peu. Après une telle bataille, les gens trouvaient à peu près normal de rire ensembles! _Immonde! _Des Serpentard qui ne sont même plus machiavéliques, méprisant. Des sympathiques Serpentard. Même Rogue était de moins mauvaise humeur. Et quand il enlevait des points aux Griffondore, c'était presque pour amuser la Galerie. Une sorte de Tradition qui avait perdu de son hostilité.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il était frigorifié, toujours penché sur la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant de temps à autre. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensés.

"Je suis parfaitement lamentable…"

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

"Je ne dois plus avoir une once de fierté…"

Drago se redressa, chancelant, et alluma la lumière de la salle de bain. Il se lava la bouche en fermant les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière vive, puis se redressa lentement pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. Il était méconnaissable…

Traits tirés, yeux cernés, cheveux pires que décoiffés, barbe naissante…

"Mon pauvre Drago, tu es devenu une raclure", se dit-il en essayant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il ne les avait pas coupés depuis quelques mois et ils pendaient de façon désordonnée, jusqu'ai niveau du menton.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était tôt, très tôt…

Mais, comme s'il était hors de question de se rendormir, Drago regarda sa tête sombre avec un air de défi.

"Et si je me prenais enfin en main pour se matin. Être le plus beau gosse de ces dames?"

"Mouais… D'abord une bonne douche…"

**NDA:** On m'a dit que ça faisait un peu… Urg… de raconter la pauvre souffrance de Drago… Mais moi, j'aimais bien, et vous??


	2. Esprit, es tu là? Chap 2

Chapitre 2

Harry allait passer la journée comme un ours en cage tant il était   
nerveux...   
La tension qui se dégageait de lui était palpable...   
A force d'être un héros un certain charisme se greffe sur vous, et Harry   
malgré sa perpétuelle et navrante modestie était devenue un grand jeune   
homme, droit avec un port fier...   
Il était resté mince et ébouriffé, il avait toujours ses lunettes petites et   
rondes sur le nez, mais il dégageait une aura d'assurance imprenable...   
Un lion ?   
N'empêche qu'aujourd'hui il était un peu trop nerveux aux yeux de ses   
amis...   
" Mais bon sang Harry qu'est se qui t'arrive encore ! " rouspéta Hermione...   
Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur patiente la mione ce matin...   
" Je...j'ai très mal dormi... "   
" Et bien tu ne devrais pas être fatigué pour ça ? "   
" Ho ça va, hein ! "   
Ron pouffa ce qui eu l'effet d'exaspérer les deux autres..." Bon Harry, tu crois qu'on ne te connais pas depuis le temps ? " reprit   
gentiment Ron en absorbant son copieux petit déjeuné." C'est vrai Harry, on le voit bien qu'il y a quelques choses qui te   
tracasse... " dit Hermionne sur le ton de l'excuse." Tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? "   
" C'est que...je ne suis pas très sur de se qui m'arrive... "   
" Explique ! "   
" Depuis quelques temps, je dors très mal... "   
" Ouai, ça tu nous l'a déjà dit. "   
" Mais...Ce n'est pas à cause d'une raison très normal... "   
" On s'y attendais à ça ! "   
" Je...je...je crois que.... "   
" ACCOUCHE ! "   
" Je crois que je suis hanté... "   
" QUOI ? ! "   
" La nuit, il y a quelques choses ou quelqu'un qui rode près de moi et qui   
me parle...Et cette nuit.... "   
Ron et Hermionne étaient littéralement sidéré et sans voix, pendus aux lèvres   
d'Harry...   
" Cette nuit, j'ai vu une apparition... " lâcha t il enfin.   
Ron blanchi fortement...   
" C'était un fantôme ? " renchérit calmement Hermione.   
" Je ne crois pas... "   
Le silence se fit entre eux pendant quelques minutes le temps de percevoir   
toute l'ampleur de la révélation.   
Les trois amis étaient assis dans la grande salle comme presque chaque matins,   
devant leurs petit déjeuné mais ils avaient oublier se qu'était une entrée   
triomphale à la Malfoy. Ce qui se produisit exactement en cet instant. Il   
était temps, c'était quand même la principale attraction, après le balafré   
bien sur, de cette session d'élèves.   
Malfoy s'était habillé dans ses plus beaux atours, une robe de sorcier de   
Poudlard, parfaitement repassée, au noir magnifiquement lustré.   
Une broche, qui retenait les bords de la robe à son cou, représentait un   
serpent argent aux yeux incrustés d'émeraudes et l'on pouvait apercevoir   
vaguement une tenue plus décontractée en dessus. Un jeans bleu tout se qu'il   
a de plus normal mais qui lui allait superbement et une chemise d'un vert   
foncé qu'il n'avait pas rentré dans son pantalon.   
Ses cheveux longs étaient disciplinés comme dans un rêve et quelques mèches   
tombaient magnifiquement devant son sourire suffisant.   
Dans l'ensemble on pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment à tomber, sa démarche   
hautaine, ses regards impitoyablement supérieurs...   
Toute la salle fit silence en le regardant se pavaner jusqu'à sa table où il   
prit place comme si de rien n'était entre ses acolytes de toujours, les   
Serpentards !   
LE ROI EST DE RETOURS ! VIVE LE ROI !   
Peu à peu la salle repris son brouhaha habituel mais la conversation   
tournait principalement autour du séduisant Drago.   
Hermione soupira d'aise se qui interpella horriblement Harry et Ron.   
" Tu ne l'a quand même pas trouvé à ton goût, Hermione ! " s'offusqua Ron.   
La jeune fille rougi mais releva le menton en signe de défi.   
" Et oui ! Je l'ai même trouvétrès séduisant ! "   
" Mais...MAIS C'EST UN SERPENTARD ! UN MANGEMORT ! UN GOSSE DE RICHE ! UN   
PETIT IMPERTINANT ! UN SAL ... "   
" C'est bon Ron calme toi ! " l'agrippa Harry pour le forcer à se rassoire.   
Hermione ravi de cette jalousie publique croisa les bras en défiant Ron du   
regard.   
Harry soupira, ils allaient encore ne plus s'adresser la parole pendant des   
jours...   
Ce qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles tout les deux...

_Vraiment navrant...Pff..._

Mais au moins leur attention n'était plus axée sur son problème   
d'apparition, c'était une chose positive.

Drago avait été plutôt satisfait de sa petite entrée.   
Il était donc toujours capable d'être le sempiternel petit play boy pompeux   
qu'il savait si bien imiter.   
A présent l'euphorie du moment l'avais quelques peu quitté puisqu'il   
assistait depuis quelques heures aux divers cours qui le préparaient aux ASPIC.   
Il avait eu le choix de quitter l'école après la dernière guerre magique   
mais pour lui ça avait été absolument hors de question. Les études lui   
étaient très agréables. Il était même très doué.   
Son père n'avait même pas eu à faire pression sur lui où sur qui que soit   
durant les années précédentes pour qu'il rapporte des notes plus que   
correcte.   
Et puis l'école était son terrain, son foyer...   
Son père mort plus personne ne pouvait lui ordonner quoi que soit, et il   
n'avait certainement pas envie de porter le deuil avec sa mère indifférente.   
Il ne voulait d'ailleurs plus jamais entendre parlé d'elle ni de son   
manoir ni de sa fortune !   
Il était suffisamment intelligent pour se débrouiller tout seul !   
PARFAITEMENT !   
Les ASPICS ! Puis il choisirait le travail qui lui conviendrait, il n'avait   
pas encore très bien réfléchi sur ce point mais ça viendrait, les ASPICS   
d'abord !   
Tout en pensant à cela, il coupa en parfaites tranches fine les limaces   
séché, pila la résine de tel arbre au nom exotique en une fine poudre, il   
touilla trois seconde sa potion juste avant qu'elle entre en ébullition et   
ajouta lentement les dés de racines de mandragores, d'un coup parfaitement   
maîtrisé il baisa la température du feu qui devint bleu.   
Il sourit...   
Qu'est se que je suis doué quand même !   
Il devait maintenant attendre patiemment, quelques minutes que sa potion   
tourne du rouge au mauve avant d'ajouter les lanières de limaces, l'une de   
ses occupations passé préféré pouvait commencer. Harceler se crétin de   
Potter, pas fichu dans sa vie de faire une potion correcte !   
Il se retourna et l'observa à la dérobé, d'abord la phase observation.   
Evidemment cet idiot, il s'y attendait, suait à grosse gouttes en regardant   
avec panique la recette de la potion du jour inscrite au tableau,la freiesblut , se   
dépêchant de couper n'importe comment tout se qu'il lui passé par la main.   
AFLIGEANT !   
Se spectacle l'aurait ravie il n'y a même pas six mois, il aurait inventé la   
meilleur insultes qui conviendrait en ce moment même pour déstabiliser Potty   
de la façon la plus humiliante.   
Sa potion était fichu de toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui   
finalement pour échouerdans secours. Rahh...ça ne l'intéressait plus   
vraiment d'être désagréable...   
Avec personne d'ailleurs, c'était fatiguant, voilà FATIGUANT...   
Il ne détournât pas néanmoins son attention des navrantes tentatives du   
survivant pour rectifier la couleur de sa potion.   
" Humph, trop tard Potty ! T'es vraiment un boulet quand tu t'y met... "   
s'exclama t il en croisant les bras.   
Harry s'y attendait à celle là, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui fasse une   
réflexion maintenant ce petit roquet. Il jeta un regard furibond à Malfoy   
qui se détournait en souriant d'une manière parfaitement exaspérante.   
C'est alors qu'Harry se souvint !

Ce regard ! C'était le même !

Des yeux moqueurs...   
Deux perles grises...

" C'est impossible... " soufflât il si bat que même Ron qui se lamentait sur   
son pauvre sort à ses côtés n'y fit attention.   
Harry scrutât la nuque du Serpentard en essayant d'y trouver des réponses,   
pendant que sa potions bouillonnait en fumant allègrement.

NDA: La freiesblut est une potion médical qui purge le sang du poison... Merci Ombrefeu


	3. Esprit, es tu là? Chap 3

Chapitre 3

Comme chacun pourrait s'y attendre, le cours de potion avait été encore une   
fois un fiasco total pour Harry. Potion ratée, point envolée et un Rogue   
énervé, etc...   
Il était maintenant dans le fond de son lit ne pouvant trouver le sommeil.   
Il était tendu guettant le moindre son, le moindre souffle, le moindre   
changement d'atmosphère.   
Evidemment rien ne se produisait et la nuit avancait, déjà tout ses amis   
dormaient depuis longtemps et toujours pas de signes.   
Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte faire un tour !   
Harry s'habilla rapidement par dessus son pyjama tout pelucheux de sa robe   
de sorcier la plus chaude, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti lentement   
de la tour Gryfondor.   
Il errait avec prudence dans les couloirs du château quand se qu'il   
attendait se produisit.   
Son sang se glaça, quelque chose de glacé venait de passé à côtés de lui   
en émettant un soupir lancinant.   
Harry se précipita dans une salle de classe abandonnée, c'était étonnant   
comme il y avait toujours des pièces abandonnées dans tous les coins, on   
aurait dit que c'était fait exprès.   
Quand il fut à l'intérieur et qu'il sentie la présence le suivre, il jeta   
prestement un sort d'Impassibilitépour isolé la salle. Il espérait ainsi retenir la créature,   
elle ne pourrait pas disparaître cette fois ci avant qu'ils aient eu une   
petite discussion.   
Finalement il avait eu une riche idée en sortant du dortoir...   
Harry se déplaçât lentement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis il   
s'immobilisa. Il pouvait la sentir tourner autour de lui, glisser serait un   
mot plus juste...   
" Apparaît ! " cria t il d'une voix impérieuse.   
Evidemment elle lui répondit par son sempiternelle petit rire moqueur, mais   
si charmant.   
" Tu veux me voir disparaître si vite ? "   
Le jeune homme abaissa sa baguette et pris un air moins menaçant.   
" Tu crois que tu disparaîtrais malgré les protections que j'ai mise autour   
de la salle ? "   
" En faite j'en suis quasiment certaine, mais on se sait jamais...Mais... "   
Harry la sentie s'arrêtait de virevolter et se mettre juste derrière lui en   
susurrant à son oreilles.   
" Si tu veux vraiment me voir...Je peux prendre le risque pour toi ! "   
Puis elle repartit de plus belle avec son rire éclatant dans toute la pièce.   
" Non ça va " la coupa Harry " Je préférerais parler plutôt. "   
Le jeune homme ne pouvait voir un hochement affirmatif mais le silence   
impatient lui fit signe d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.   
"Qui est tu ? " demanda Harry.   
" Je ne sais pas. " souffla la présence.   
" Qu'est se que tu es ? "   
" Je crois le savoir encore moins. "   
" On est pas sorti de l'auberge. Tu ne peux pas faire un effort ? "   
" Et bien en regardant les choses concrètement, je ne peux pas être un   
fantôme. "   
" Qu'est ce qui peux te permettre de dire ça ? "   
" Si j'était un fantôme, je ne serais pas en train d'apparaître et de   
disparaître sans même que je sache pourquoi, et tu pourrais me voir, non ? "   
" Qu'est se que tu me veux ? "   
" Je préfère simplement apparaître près de toi, depuis la nuit ou je t'ai   
vu."   
" C'était quand ? "   
" Je ne sais pas trop. Au début je n'avais pas beaucoup de consistance, je   
n'était même pas capable de parler, alors j'avais encore moins une   
apparence. Je passais mon temps à errer ici ou dehors, c'est la que je t'ai   
vu. "   
" Je suis sortie un nombre incalculable de fois dehors depuis que je suis à   
Poudlard ! "   
" Je n'existe pas depuis longtemps, je crois. Tu étais au bord du lac du   
côté le plus proche de la forêt interdite, tu étais près du rocher qui à une   
forme assez large et plate. et tu pleurais. "

" Je... je crois que c'était juste quelques semaines après la rentrée. "

Harry se troublait, il s'était cru seul cette nuit là, mais voila qu'une sorte   
d'esprit avait mi le grappin sur lui depuis.   
" Pourquoi tu me suis ! " s'exclama t il avec fureur " Tu veux te foutre   
de ma gueule toute les nuits comme ça avec ton petit rire de fouine ! "   
" Tu te trompe complètement ! " siffla la voix, menaçante.   
Harry senti son cour battre à la chamade, ça y'est elle allé lui dire   
qu'elle était l'esprit de la fille caché de Voldemort ou quelques choses   
comme ça.   
C'est alors qu'il vit comme la première fois une forme se préciser devant   
lui.   
La fille opale se matérialisait, translucide. Elle était assise jambe et   
bras croisé sur un bureau et arborait un air menaçant. C'est yeux gris pale   
auraient pu lancer des décharges électrique tant elle avait l'air furieuse.   
Harry se demanda enfin si il ne l'avait pas jugé trop vite.   
" Tu va disparaître ? " dit il d'une petite voix, scrutant la forme   
féminine éthéré.   
" Bien obligé. " fit elle avec un air aussi mystérieux qu'enthousiaste, elle   
devait aimer son air penaud qu'il arborait tout à coup.   
" Pourquoi cela ? "   
" .Il y a quelques choses. qui se réveil. je ne peut apparaître que quand il   
me cède la place. " fit elle mutine en disparaissant peu à peu.   
" Quelques choses ! Mais quoi ! " s'écria t il bien plus fort qu'il ne   
l'aurait voulu.   
" Si je le savais. " susurra t elle en disparaissant " .je te le dirais, à   
toi. "   
" Non. " soupira Harry en sentant l'atmosphère perdre de son intensité.   
Il releva sa baguette et leva le sort qu'il avait jeté sur la salle de   
classe, remit sa cape d'invisibilité et fonça dans le couloir. Si il y avait   
quelque chose qui s'était réveillé, il allait le trouver !

Drago se réveilla en sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cette nuit là, il   
n'avait vraiment pas envie de vomir, mais il filât quand même dans la salle   
de bain s'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide.   
Il attendit que son malaise passe en fermant les yeux, puis il se dévêtit et   
jeta son confortable pyjama dans la corbeille de linges salles. Il se   
sentait dégoûtant, il entra sous la douche et fit couler sur son corps l'eau   
bouillante. Il plaquât ses deux mains contre le mur et penchât la tête en   
avant, il voyait l'eau couler le long de ses mèches devant ses yeux.   
_Qu'est se qui ce passe?_   
Son sommeil ne lui appartenait plus. A chaque réveil c'était comme si il   
s'arrachait difficilement à un puit gluant et sombre. Il ne se souvenait   
jamais de ses rêves mais il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux, et ce   
n'était pas seulement ses nausées et ses difficultés à s'extirper du sommeil   
qui lui disaient cela, mais une impression étrange. C'était plutôt un vague   
sentiment... comme si... Oui, comme si quelque chose lui volait son sommeil et   
faisait la bringue toute la nuit.   
Une chose était sur il n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir une seconde de   
plus cette nuit.   
Il se décida enfin à sortir de la douche, la salle de bain était envahie de   
buée. Il se coulât dans la pénombre de sa chambre jusqu'à son armoire ou il   
choisit à tâtons ses vêtements, même au beau milieu de la nuit il mit une   
fraction de seconde à choisir la tenue idéale pour son escapade, noir en   
bas, noir en haut, noir partout quoi.   
Il sortit dans le couloir en respirant profondément.   
_Discrétion mon petit Drago._   
Il rasait les murs depuis un petit moment quand il entendit un léger bruit,   
il se fondit dans un creux tarabiscoté qu'offraient si souvent les murs de   
Poudlard.   
Drago tendit l'oreille, le silence se faisait lourd, mais le bruit repris.   
Un bruit de pas. mais il n'y avait personne. Ca lui rappelait vaguement   
quelque chose...   
Il sorti de l'ombre ou il se cachait et s'avança au milieu du couloir, le   
bruit s'était tue évidement.   
" Potter, où que tu sois, tu n'est vraiment pas discret, même avec ta cape   
d'invisibilité. " souffla t il doucement. Harry, surpris, se retourna et vis   
Malfoy au milieu du couloir.   
_Bon sang, mais je l'ai même pas vu ni entendu venir !   
_Drago vit devant lui l'air transparent se plisser et dévoiler, comme il s'y   
attendait, le magnifique, le fabuleux, le SUUUURRRVIVANNNNNT, celui que vous   
attendiez tous mesdames et messieurs, j'ai nomméééé, HARRY POTTER !   
" Moarff ! " s'exclama dédaigneusement Drago.   
" Qu'est se que t'a, Malfoy ? C'est le fait de me découvrir sur ton chemin   
qui te rend heureux comme ça ? Tu vas pouvoir me glisser à l'oreille deux ou   
trois réfections de ton cru et tu pourras enfin faire de beaux rêves ?! "   
ironisa Harry qui était quand même assé honteux d'avoir été démasqué si   
piètrement par se chieur de service.   
Drago réfléchit à la proposition juste le temps d'énervé l'autre, puis il se   
détournât et poursuivit son chemin.   
" Pas ce soir Potty, peut être une autre fois. si t'es sage. "   
Harry le vit disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir quand un éclair   
d'intelligence frappa son esprit.   
En quelques enjambées, il l'avait rejoint. Le blond, un brin surpris, se   
retourna en écarquillant les yeux. Harry ne fit ni une ni deux et il lui   
jeta un sort de stupéfixion.   
_Merde, j'ai même pas ma baguette_ s'exclama t il silencieusement tandis   
qu'il tombait à la renverse.   
" Mobilicorpus ! " susurra harry.   
_Vite vite vite !_ Il lui fallait vite improviser. Justement une porte se   
trouvait là, mais le loqué était fermé.   
" Alomohora ! " dit il tandis que le corps de Drago rechutait par terre   
lourdement.   
" Woups, pardon je suis pas encore au point pour faire plusieurs sorts en   
même temps. " fit il en souriant largement en remarquant les yeux furibond   
de Malfoy.   
Au moins, il était encore pétrifié, s'il devait se venger, ce qui n'étais   
même pas une option connaissant Malfoy, ça ne serait pas encore pour tout de   
suite.   
Harry agrippa les jambes du corps inerte et le tira à l'intérieur de la   
pièce.   
_Bon, où a-t-on atterri ?   
_Harry regardât autour de lui en traînant Malfoy dans un coin ou il le   
maintint en position assise.   
C'était une petite pièce abandonnée, mais combien y avait il de pièces   
inutilisées dans ce château !   
Elle semblait avoir servie de remise, les étagères poussiéreuses   
témoignaient de sa fonction passée.   
Quelques parchemins moisis et de vieux objets incongru traînaient de ci delà.   
Harry les mains sur les anches considéra enfin Drago qui ne pouvait dire un   
mot.   
" Désolé Malfoy, mais il y a quelques choses qui m'empêche de dormir ces   
temps ci, tu n'aurais pas une idée sur la question ? " dit il en   
s'agenouillant devant lui.   
Les yeux de Drago ne montraient qu'un ciel orageux qui ne demandait qu'à   
déverser sa rage.   
Harry lui saisit le menton violemment et attira la tête du blond plus près,   
de son autre main il lui releva ses mèches de cheveux humides qui lui   
tombaient devant les yeux.   
" Comment ça se fait Malfoy, que tu sois si mal coiffé ? " ironisa harry. "   
Ho, ça te va bien, tu sais, pas la peine de me faire ses yeux là ! "   
Harry scruta le regard électrique de Malfoy, en soupirant il le remit adossé   
au mur puis se releva pensif.   
_Il est complètement fou_ se disait Drago, _il va me tuer ! Qu'est ce que je   
disais !_   
Potter venait de relever sa baguette en le regardant avec un sal petit   
rictus en coin.   
_Et en plus il me vol mon sourire !_   
" Fais de beaux rêves Malfoy ! " fit Harry avant de lui jeter un sort de   
sommeil.   
Drago, aux yeux horrifiés, s'effondra sur lui-même sous le coup du charme.   
_Et maintenant ?_ se dit Harry.   
Un ange passa, mais la présence ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps, la   
pièce se refroidit lentement et Harry la sentie se regroupée plus   
précisément dans son dos.   
" Il dort d'un sommeil magique, tu peux apparaître sans crainte. "   
Il se retournât et la vit se matérialisé lentement, en le regardant sans   
comprendre.   
" Qu'as-tu dit ? " fit elle en le dévisageant.   
Harry lui montra le garçon endormi dans le coin de la salle, elle se mit à   
trembler en s'approchant de lui. Cela lui fit une impression bizarre de la   
voir si troublée, surtout qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus du tout a lui,   
maintenant.   
" Tu veux dire... tu veux dire que je suis le fruit des rêves de cette personne   
? "   
" C'est évident, même si je ne comprend rien à se qui se passe. " râla le   
brun.   
" Tu as l'air fâché...C'est parce qu'il est bien plus beau que toi ? " fit   
elle en arborant sa moue dédaigneuse.   
" Tu ne sais vraiment rien de lui ? " fit il soupçonneux.   
Elle s'accroupit face à Drago, Harry pouvait voir l'autre en transparence à   
travers son corps diaphane, il remarquât aussi qu'elle devenait de plus en   
plus visible.   
Elle leva lentement sa main, gracieuse et fine et fit mine de vouloir   
remettre en place les mèches de cheveux qui pendaient devant la tête du Bel   
au bois dormant.   
" Tu pourrais m'aider ? " dit elle en le regardant d'un regard suppliant.   
Harry fronça le nez de dégoût mais s'approchât tout de même. Il prit le   
visage de Malfoy, bien plus doucement que précédemment, il ne voulait pas   
lui faire de la peine en maltraitant son ôte. Mais qu'est se qu'il pensait !   
C'était vraiment très étrange cette situation...   
Il manipulât le visage du blond avec une infinie douceur, lui relevant le   
menton, lui dégageant le visage et observant la réaction de la jeune fille.   
Elle était totalement fascinée, elle lui disait de lui tourner la tête un   
peu plus a droite, un peu plus a gauche, elle n'arrêtait de pousser des   
soupirs en essayant de le toucher.   
" Il est beau. " se dit elle pour elle-même.   
" Mouai, il est pas mal en effet. Mais il n'empêche que c'est la pire peste   
qu'il puisse exister ! " renchérit il en fronçant les sourcils de   
mécontentement.   
" Je ne comprend pas. " fit elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix,   
en lui faisant signe de lui montrer les mains délicate de l'endormi.   
" Tu ne comprend pas quoi ? " dit il en s'exécutant, soulevant une main en   
lui montrant l'intérieur de la paume.   
" Je ne sais même pas qui il est, comment il s'appel, ce qu'il aime. Rien. "   
On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer.   
" Je peux te le dire moi. "   
Enfin, Harry réussi à capter son attention. Il s'assit à côté de Malfoy   
contre le mur et la jeune apparition pris place devant lui, recroquevillée   
sur elle-même.   
" Il s'appel Drago Malfoy, il est dans sa dernière année à Poudlard comme   
moi. Il est préfet en chef des Serpentards. Il est l'attrapeur de son   
équipe. " Harry fit une pause pour réfléchir en regardant le plafond.   
" .En fait, c'est même un très bon attrapeur, mais manque de bol pour lui je   
suis bien meilleur ! "   
Cette remarque la fit sourire, ce qui encourageât Harry à poursuivre.   
" Les Malfoy sont une des plus grande famille, je parle de prestige, de   
puissance et de frics, chez les sorciers. Ils on le sang pur depuis la nuit   
des temps et ils font une fixation là dessus. Les sangs de bourbes et les   
moldus ne sont pas fréquentables pour eux. Le père à Drago était un   
mangemort au côté de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. " Harry   
pour une fois avait prononcé le véritable thermes qui définissait le Lord   
noir de peur de la froissé mais au vu de son vissage impassible, il su   
qu'elle n'était au courant de strictement rien de, rien. Ce qui accentua le   
mystère de la créature, était elle vivante ?   
" Je croyais que lui aussi deviendrait comme son père mais j'ai entendu dire   
qu'on l'avait retrouvé prisonnier dans une chambre du manoir familial. On m'a   
dit qu'il avait été. plutôt maltraité pour avoir déçu le chef des mages   
noirs. "   
A ces mots Harry eu l'impression de décelé une expressions chez la jeune   
fille, comme si elle essayait de refaire surgir des souvenirs.   
" Mais la guerre est fini maintenant. Son père a été tué par les Aurors.   
Drago Malfoy a reprit l'école contre toute attente. En faite ça m'étonne   
seulement à moitié car il est vraiment très bon dans toute les matières. "   
Harry fit une pause en essayant de trouver autre chose à dire, alors que la   
jeune fille était pratiquement opaque. Il se fixait sur ses yeux pour éviter   
de détailler son corps nu qui était maintenant très précis, heureusement que   
sa position ne laissait rien voir.   
" Il est très prétentieux, en fait il est extrêmement narcissique, il se   
fringue toujours avec le nec plus ultra sans un pli, toujours parfaitement   
coiffé, gominé, ongles manucuré. Pour lui tout ce qui n'est pas vert et   
argent est de la merde. "   
Harry remarqua qu'elle acceptait aussi bien les qualités que les critiques,   
en fait tant qu'il parlait de Drago il lui semblait qu'elle serait pendue à   
ses lèvres, d'ailleurs en parlant de lèvres les siennes avait même pris une   
délicate teintes rosé. Il regardât le Serpentard assoupi par son sortilège,   
comment une fille pareil, si innocente, pouvait elle sortir de son esprit de   
pervers sadique ?   
Cette réflexion que se fit Harry le plongeât dans l'embarra, il essaya de se   
rappeler tout se qu'il pouvait sur Drago.   
" Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans une boutique de fringues   
justement " soupira t il.   
" A ce moment là, je ne savais pas la petite ordure qu'il serait. Dans le   
train pour Poudlard, il m'a tendu la main en me proposant son amitié, mais   
je l'ai vite refusé. "   
" Ha ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? "   
" T'a suivi se que je t'ai dit ! Je ne l'aime pas, je le déteste mais ne   
t'inquiète pas c'est réciproque. Je ne comprends même pas si tu fais partie   
de lui pourquoi c'est près de moi que tu apparais. Si tu te rappelais un   
tant soi peu de ce qu'il est tu me cracherais à la gueule ! "   
" Tu crois ? "   
" Oui, j'en suis sur ! "" J'ai quand même envie de savoir. "   
Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle se rapprochât de son reflet de chaire   
masculine et entra lentement sa main à l'endroit où devait se trouvais le   
cœur du jeune homme.   
Harry vit avec effroi la jeune fille être projeté contre le mur à l'opposé   
et disparaître subitement dans un éclair. Il se retournât stupéfait quand   
Drago se jeta sur lui comme un fauve.   
" QU'EST CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT POTTER !!! SALAUD, TU ETAIS DERIERRE TOUT CA   
!!!" rugi t il en essayant de le rouer de coups.


	4. Esprit, es tu là? Chap 4

Chapitre 4

" QU'EST CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT POTTER !!! SALAUD, TU ETAIS DERRIERRE TOUT CA !!!" rugi t il en essayant de le rouer de coups.   
Les deus jeune hommes roulèrent par terre un cours instant comme de vulgaire   
chiffonnier, puis Drago fut pris d'un violent sursaut de nausée et il du   
s'arrêter, et se remettre tant bien que mal dans le coin de la pièce, tout   
mais pas vomir devant ce crétin.   
Harry plus ébouriffé que jamais le regardait sidéré.   
Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor avait l'air si horrifié, on   
aurait presque dit qu'il se prenait pour une victime, ce mal emplumé.   
Drago se sentait très mal, en fait on ne pouvait se sentir plus mal, être   
tremblant, en nage, en essayant de reprendre son souffle, vulnérable en un   
mot, devant son pire ennemi.   
Non, c'était vraiment pas la joie.   
Quelques minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent un mot.   
Harry plongeait ses yeux dans le regard haineux de Malfoy, comme si il   
espérait trouvait la jeune fille innocente qui lui faisait confiance.   
Malfoy entre deux saccades, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle,   
ouvrit enfin la bouche.   
" Potter. Qu'est se que tu m'a fait ? "   
Sa voix était calme mais menaçante. Harry n'avait pas peur mais le   
Serpentard lui força le respect, et puis il lui devait bien ça.   
" Je t'ai jeté un sort pour t'endormir. "   
" Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? " persiflât doucement Malfoy." Parle ! "   
" D'accord, mais d'abord, dit moi de quoi tu te souviens, Malfoy ? "" Toi non plus tu ne veux pas parler ? "   
" Ne me fais pas CHIER POTTER !! PARLE !! "   
Harry releva sa baguette, Drago blêmi, le brun avait très envie de voir si   
la jeune fille pouvait revenir.   
C'est alors qu'il remarqua les yeux effrayé mais résigné, courageux de Drago.   
Il abaissa sa baguette, ses yeux c'était les siens, cette fille, c'était   
lui.   
Le cœur d'Harry se brisa.   
" Pourquoi ?! "   
Les larmes lui embuèrent les yeux, il se ravisa tout de suite, hors de   
question de verser une larme devant lui. Trop tard, Drago avait perçu son   
trouble, il fut toutefois assez sage pour ne pas en profiter, il n'oubliait   
pas que c'était lui qui était en position délicate.   
" Pourquoi quoi, Potter ? "   
Harry releva la tête tristement.   
" Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Vraiment rien ? "   
" Juste des impressions. rien de concrets. "   
" Quels genres d'impressions ? "   
" Je ne .je n'en sais rien Potter, je n'y comprend rien ! Tu vas m'expliquer   
ce que tu sais maintenant ! " fit il avec presque, mais alors vraiment à   
peine, une voix suppliante.   
" Moi non plus je n'y comprend rien. "   
C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait une discussion qui n'était   
pas porté sur la haine avec Malfoy. Il lui parlait presque comme à un   
confident, HORRIBLE NON ?!   
" J'ai rencontré quelqu'un Malfoy et jusqu'à ce soir je ne savais pas qui   
elle était. "   
" Mais de quoi tu parles ! En quoi tes histoires de fesses me concernent   
elles ?! "   
" C'est que. cette fille, Malfoy, elle n'est pas réelle, pour résumé c'est   
une sorte d'esprit qui n'apparaît que quand on lui laisse la place. "   
" Potter si se que tu racontes est clair pour toi, saches que pour moi ça ne   
l'est pas. Alors soit plus explicite si ce n'est pas trop te demander ! "   
" J'essaye de te ménager, Malfoy. " dit Harry avec un sourire sadique.   
" Qu'est se que tu veux dire ? " fit le blond soudain mal à l'aise.   
" Cette fille que j'ai rencontré, Malfoy, elle a les mêmes yeux que toi. "" Et quand elle parait, c'es parce que. "   
" .je m'endors. "   
" .oui. "" Malfoy, ça va ? T'as l'air encore plus blanc que tout à l'heure, je me   
demande comment tu fais. "   
" Je. je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. " geignit le pâlichon en question pour   
lui-même.   
" Je croyais que tu avais gardé des impressions. "   
" Laisse tomber Potter. "   
Drago avait l'air terriblement mélancolique et il semblait avoir oublié la   
présence d'Harry.   
" Si ça peut te consoler, elle non plus elle ne semblait se souvenir de   
rien. "   
" Comment ça ? "   
" Et bien, si je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais les même yeux qu'elle et   
si je ne t'avais pas trouvé sur mon chemin, je n'aurai jamais pu savoir que   
vous étiez liés. Vous êtes le jours et la nuit, c'est très bizarre. En tout   
cas, quand je t'ai endormie, elle est apparue mais elle ne semblait   
absolument rien savoir de toi. Et quand elle t'a touché, il y'a quelques   
choses qui l'a expulsé et elle a disparut et tu t'es réveillé. "   
" Quand elle m'a touché ? " fit Drago rêveusement.   
" Quoi, ça te rappel quelque chose, peut être ? "   
" Peut être bien. "En effet cette anecdote rappelait quelque chose à Drago.   
Cette impression qu'on pénétrait en lui, qu'on lui violait son âme, l'impression   
qu'il avait lutté avec l'énergie du désespoir pour se défendre contre cette   
intrusion.   
Devait il faire confiance à son pire ennemi ?   
Potter devait forcément mentir pour mieux le tromper !   
Il avait suffisamment prouvé ce soir qu'il pouvait être aussi fourbe qu'un   
Serpentard.   
Toutefois ce qu'il avait ressentie n'était pas une peur normal. Oui ça   
pouvait assez ressembler à la peur de s'affronter soi même, vraiment.   
Drago prit sa décision. Qu'avait il à perdre après tout ? La curiosité lui   
imposait de s'affronter lui même et pour ça il allait avoir besoin de   
Potter.   
" Finissons en maintenant ! "   
" Quoi ?! "   
" Tu m'as parfaitement compris, Potty ! Tu vas rejeter ton sort et on va   
finir se qui a été commencé ! "   
" Que. que. je, je. Ok ! " Harry éberlué releva sa baguette.   
" Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi, Malfoy ! " dit il un brin moqueur, un brin   
admiratif.   
" Prêt Potter ? "   
" Prêt ! MORPHEUS ! " le sort bleu pale enveloppa Drago qui s'écroula sur   
lui-même comme la première fois, sauf qu'il avait cette fois un léger   
sourire en coin qui persistait sur son visage.   
Harry, pétrifié, espérait tant que la créature de Malfoy vienne, mais il   
n'en était pas sur et puis surtout il trouvait toute cette histoire très   
malsaine, mais bien sur c'était plus fort que lui.   
Soudain, elle était là, plus visible que jamais. Face à Drago, elle le   
regardait pensivement.   
Harry en profitât pour la regarder vraiment.   
Elle était mince et élancée, un peu plus petite que Malfoy, mais elle avait   
exactement la même coupe, en plus ondoyant comme si ses cheveux flottaient   
dans un flot qu'Harry ne pouvait pas sentir.   
Elle était encore un peu translucide mais les couleurs était maintenant   
discernable, sa peau était laiteuse, ses cheveux plus pale que la lumière du   
petit matin.   
Elle était Malfoy fille, c'était exactement lui, oui sauf que c'était une   
fille évidement.   
Elle se retournât et surpris le regard inquisiteur de Harry qui s'attardait   
sur ses formes parfaites.   
" Profite en, c'est peut être la dernière fois. " fit elle moqueuse.   
Harry s'approchât d'elle pour mieux détaillé son visage.   
Comment avait il fait pour ne pas voir la ressemblance plus tôt.   
Ces lèvres étaient petites, fines et délicate mais si subtile dans leurs   
expressions.   
Ses yeux, maintenant qu'il les regardait mieux étaient légèrement bleus.   
" Comment suis-je, Harry Potter ? " soufflât elle avec un air de défis.   
Harry frissonnât de plaisir quand elle prononçât son nom.   
" Tu es aussi magnifique que l'original, sinon mieux. Tu es parfaite. "   
" Malheureusement je ne suis qu'une pure invention de l'esprit " dit elle en   
souriant.   
" Pure, oui tu l'es. "   
Harry ne pu s'empêché de se rapprocher encore plus près d'elle.   
" Tu devrais faire attention Harry, si je te touche tu ne sais pas se qu'il   
pourrait se passer. "   
" Je ne te repousserai pas. Promis. "   
" C'est toi qui a choisi. " Elle lui fit un regard indescriptible, moqueur,   
gentil, reconnaissant, amoureux ?   
Harry s'approchait comme s'il allait l'embrasser mais une sensation étrange   
le traversa.   
Il regardât les bras blanc de la jeune fille traverser son ventre et jouant   
à l'intérieur. Il sentait ses doigts s'ouvrir et se fermer dans ses   
entrailles, se qui lui procura des picotements insoutenables, il ne pu   
s'empêcher de frissonner. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour mieux scruter ses   
intentions. Elle remontât les bras dans son corps, lentement, jusqu'à   
entouré de ses mains son cour.   
Le garçon ainsi fouillé cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais il teint bon,   
soutenant le regard électrique qui le foudroyait.   
" Tu veux me voler mon cœur ? "   
" Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. " fit elle en retirant ses mains comme si   
elle tenait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle plaquât ses mains sur son   
ventre comme si elle mettait le cœur du jeune homme en son sein.   
" Voila c'est fait, maintenant tu m'appartient à jamais. "   
" Tu vas disparaître ? " dit il d'une toute petite voix.   
Elle se retournât vers Drago endormi.   
" Cela dépend si il veut bien de moi cette fois ci. "   
" Si c'est la seule chose à prendre en compte, alors ne te tracasse plus. Je   
lui ai expliqué et il m'a demandé de l'endormir, pour finir ce qui a été   
commencer... C'est se qu'il a dit. "   
" C'est vrai ! " fit elle tout à coup, la tension, l'excitation et   
l'impatience se lisant dans ses yeux.   
" Il y a juste une chose que je me demande toujours. "   
" Quoi donc ? " s'étonna le garçon.   
" Pourquoi suis-je une fille ? "   
" Pour mieux m'attirer dans tes filets, sûrement. " fit il en souriant.   
" Pourquoi toi, alors ? " Il ne savait que répondre.   
" Adieu, alors, Harry. " Elle se dirigeât vers le blond effondré contre le   
mur.   
" Adieu. " fit-il le cœur serré.   
Elle s'agenouilla devant Malfoy et planta ses bras dans son corps.   
Harry fut éblouis par une lumière, il cru voir Malfoy froncer des sourcils et   
arborer une moue de douleur, il cru voir la créature lumineuse changer de   
forme au fur et à mesure qu'elle plongeait dans son corps. Un dernier éclair   
fut trop étincelant pour qu'il puisse soutenir la scène du regard.   
Il ne pouvait encore rouvrir les yeux mais il entendit Malfoy suffoquer,   
s'étouffer.   
Il s'approchât à l'aveuglette, il touchât le mur et le longea, puis   
s'accroupit en tâtonnant le corps qui se tordait de convulsions.   
" Drago ! Drago ! Respire bon sang ! " Harry lui prit le visage entre ses   
mains et l'attira plus près pour lui murmurer des encouragements à son   
oreille.   
" Je t'ai vu Drago. Tu as réussi. Tout va bien. "   
Harry lui caressait le visage, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues, elles   
étaient douces.   
Il l'attira complètement à lui, assis par terre contre le mur de cette pièce   
abandonné, il tenait Drago Malfoy étroitement serré dans bras.   
Il lui susurrait des mots tendres pour le calmer, il était toujours aveugle,   
mais il sentait le corps entre ses bras se calmer. Avec ses mains, il le   
réconfortait, il les passait dans ses cheveux, si doux, si soyeux, il   
faisait courir ses doigts le long de sa nuque. Il avait la peau si veloutée.   
" Drago, tu m'as volé mon cœur. " chuchota t il.   
" Qu'est se que je vais faire maintenant, Drago ? "


	5. Esprit, es tu là? Chap 5

Chapitre 5

Le visage du blond reposait épuisé dans le creux de la nuque du brun.   
Harry sentait toujours son souffle saccadé, et la moiteur de ses tempes.   
" Drago, je ne vois rien du tout, mais il faut que je t'emmène à   
l'infirmerie, tu ne crois pas ?"   
Le blond ne semblait toujours pas en état, de plus les yeux de Harry ne   
discernaient pas grand chose dans la pénombre du château. Il avait du se   
passé quelque chose de trop grave pour que même lui en subisse les   
conséquences. Il se releva en prenant le bras de Drago, le lui passant   
par-dessus ses épaules.   
Le corps inerte était léger et se laissait porter facilement, de son autre   
main Harry le maintenait par les hanches, qu'elles étaient fines, et c'est   
ainsi qu'il le traînât, aveugle jusqu'à l'infirmerie.   
Harry se rendit vraiment conte à quel point Poudlard était sa maison, il lui   
suffisait de la visualiser dans son esprit et même plongé dans les ténèbres   
comme en ce moment il savait exactement ou il était et où il allait, et   
maintenant de la main il sentait la porte de l'infirmerie se dessiner devant   
lui, il poussât le loqué et entra.   
IL tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendait aucun bruit, elle devait être   
déserte pour une fois.   
Il s'avançât avec son précieux fardeau jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble être au   
bout de l'allée des lits, avec l'expérience il savait que c'était plus   
agréable d'être le plus loin possible de l'entrée, et il déposât le corps   
sur le dernier lit.   
Puis, toujours tâtonnant il se dirigeât vers la porte des appartements de   
madame Pomfresh, il tapât, décidé, à la porte. Un bruit se fit   
immédiatement entendre et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.   
Harry vit enfin autre chose que l'obscurité totale, mais une légère lumière   
flouté, l'infirmière devait tenir sa baguette éclairante devant elle   
" Monsieur Potter, que vous arrive t il encore ? " fit elle sarcastique,   
quand même elle n'allait pas être jovial au beau milieu de la nuit !   
" Personnellement, je suis légèrement plus malvoyant que d'habitude, mais je   
crois qu'il y a pire. "   
Madame Pomefresh lui saisi aussitôt le menton, lui enleva prestement ses   
lunettes et lui observât soigneusement les pupilles et se servant de sa   
baguette comme d'une petite torche.   
" Comment avez-vous fait votre compte, mon garçon ? " lui dit elle en lui   
jetant un sort qui lui brûlât les yeux.   
" Aï ! " gémit Harry en massant ses globes oculaires.   
" La douleur ne dure pas longtemps. Maintenant qu'y a-t-il de plus grave ? "   
Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et regardant la vieille femme devant lui, il   
voyait encore flou, mais il la sentit lui remettre ses lunettes sur le nez.   
_Evidement._   
" J'ai emmener un autre élève qui semble avoir perdu connaissance. "   
La sorcière, qui était en peignoir du rose le plus charmant, releva   
soupçonneuse un sourcil.   
" Il est là bas. " fit il en joignant le geste à la parole.   
Il se dirigeât vers le lit où il avait déposé Drago, en laissant la place à   
l'infirmière.   
" Je vois, vous vous êtes battu jusqu'à ce que Malfoy perde par KO. Vous   
n'avez pas honte, Potter, de cultiver les vieilles rancunes ? "   
" Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Si c'était moi qui avais fait ça à   
Drag... heu, à Malfoy, je n'aurai pas pris la peine de l'emmener à   
l'infirmerie ! "   
La propriétaire de ce peignoir de très mauvais goût, se penchât sur le jeune   
homme étendu.   
Elle regardât ses yeux, scrutât son souffle désordonné, palpât son pou,   
touchât son front, le tata un peu de partout en fait, remarquât Harry.   
_La vieille perverse, j'espère qu'elle n'a jamais profité de mon corps comme   
ça ! __NON MAIS ! C'est qu'elle le déshabille devant moi, cette folasse !_   
Harry allait protester d'une manière ou d'une autre quand il l'a vit   
abaisser sa baguette sur le cœur de Drago en libérant une onde dorée.   
Elle reprit le pou du garçon, en fronçant les sourcils et recommença   
plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite de son rythme cardiaque.   
Elle lui jeta un sort de dénudement, Harry cru que ses yeux allaient lui   
sortir de la tête et qu'il allait exploser quand une fraction de seconde   
plus tard il vit le corps de Drago couvert par un pyjama blanc, le même   
genre de pyjama qu'il avait porté si souvent, ce qui l'horrifiait encore   
plus, le confortant dans son idée que Pomfresh était une grosse perverse. Un   
troisième sort et un quatrième couvrirent Drago de ses couvertures douillettes   
et réchauffées magiquement, et son front, arbora un cataplasme sans cesse   
frais.   
" Monsieur Potter ! " dit elle aussi méchamment que si ça avait été Rogue   
qui parlait à sa place.   
" Vous avez intérêt à me trouver une explication logique qui justifierait   
l'état déplorable dans le quel se trouve Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous comprenez   
bien que je dis ça autant dans votre intérêt personnel, car ne croyez pas   
que j'hésiterai une seconde à faire appel à vos directeurs de maison   
respectif, si vous faisiez preuve de récalcitrance ! "   
Harry dégluti en imaginant le scandale que se serait si il se retrouvait   
dans le bureau de Severus ou de Macgonagal, ou pire sil y avait les deux en   
même temps.   
" Je vais chercher un remède dans ma réserve, qu'il ne vous prenne pas   
l'envie de vous échapper, Potter, sinon je retournerai tout le château pour   
vous retrouver ! "   
Le brun trouvait cela étrange qu'elle insiste tant pour lui tirer les vers   
du nez. Il se retrouva enfin seul, et se tournât vers le visage de Drago. Il   
fut frappé par sa pâleur mortel, et la contraction de son visage. Il n'y   
avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour voir que ça n'allait pas du tout.   
Pourtant il avait vu Pomefresh requinquer des élèves en bien moins de   
sortilèges qu'elle n'avait employé sur le frêle blond.   
Il comprenait maintenant la dureté des paroles de l'infirmière, elle était   
très inquiète, elle ne savait peut être pas de quoi souffrait Malfoy et elle   
espérait que ce qu'il lui dirait lui en donnerait une idée sur son mal.   
Et bien, il lui dirait ! Il lui dirait tout !   
_Oulala mais dans quoi je me suis fourré moi !_   
Madame Pomefresh revint avec une petite bouteille de couleur verte, elle   
relevât le torse de Malfoy et lui administrât une bonne grosse cuillère du   
breuvage.   
L'air extrêmement contrarié, elle regarda le visage pale toujours autant   
contracté, avant de se retourner vers Harry.   
" C'est assez compliqué, madame. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est   
passé en faite. "   
Devinant son évidente bonne volonté, la vieille chouette se calma et fit   
apparaître tout l'attirail d'un parfait petit salon de thé au milieu de   
l'allée centrale.   
" Vous croyez quoi, Potter ? Que seul notre chère Albus était capable de se   
genre de minauderie ? Prenez place et racontez moi tout, je crois que vous   
aviez compris que le cas de Malfoy m'échappait totalement. Du thé ? "   
" Heu... Oui, je veux bien. " Harry prit la tasse qu'on lui tendait et pris   
place dans un des confortables fauteuils.   
" Allez y, je vous écoute. Et soyez clair ! "   
" Heu. Quand Malfoy s'endors, s'endormais, plutôt, je crois qu'une partie de   
lui se matérialisait. Non pas se matérialiser, enfin je veux dire pas   
vraiment. "   
" Où voulez vous en venir Potter ? "   
" C'est, c'était une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement,   
mais pas du tout mentalement. elle était un peu comme un fantôme, et on   
aurait dit qu'elle me hantais. "   
Harry qui regardait intensément sa tasse de thé releva le regard sur son   
interlocutrice, pour découvrir qu'elle nageait en pleine confusion. Harry   
rougit vivement en poursuivant.   
" Et comme elle m'avait dit qu'elle était obligée de disparaître à chaque   
fois que quelques choses se réveillait. je. je. "   
" Vous aviez décidé, tel le vaillant Gryffondor que vous êtes, que vous   
alliez sauver de la damoiselle en détresse. "   
" Quoi ! Que. mais non c'est juste que. "Harry pour cacher sa vive   
coloration rouge pivoine but enfin une longue gorgée de thé.   
" Poursuivez Potter. "   
" Et alors que je cherchais sans but précis dans le château, j'ai rencontré   
Malfoy, et. heu. "   
Là, Harry hésitait franchement à dire à l'infirmière qu'il avait jeté toute   
sorte de sorts sur le pauvre garçon.   
_Pauvre garçon, faut pas abuser non plus !_   
" QUOA ?! " s'offusquât Madame Pomefresh quand il lui eut enfin avoué ses   
actes.   
" Poursuivez Potter ! " persiflât elle.   
" Dès que Malfoy, c'est endormi, la fille est apparut. C'est comme ça que   
j'ai eu la confirmation qu'ils étaient liés. "   
" Huhum. "   
" Mais la Drago fille ne connaissait pas du tout le Drago garçon, et elle a   
voulu faire quelque chose, elle a voulu lire dans ses pensées, je crois, en   
le touchant, mais ça n'a pas marché, elle a disparut et Malfoy c'est   
réveillé. "   
" Comment était il à son réveil ? "   
" Ho, il n'était pas du tout content, ça c'est sur ! "   
" Je ne parle pas de ça Harry " fit elle sur un ton plus affectueux.   
" Ha heu. il semblait malade, et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. "   
" Huhum. "   
" Et après avoir discuter avec Malfoy, j'ai compris que lui non plus ne   
connaissait rien de cette histoire, alors je la lui ai expliqué, et il a   
décidé de finir ce qui avait été commencé. "   
" Il t'a demandé de lui rejeter un sort d'endormissement ? "   
" Oui, et la Drago fille est revenue, je lui ai dit que cette fois ci il la   
laisserai faire et elle a disparut en lui dans une grande lumière qui m'a   
aveuglé, et j'ai entendu Malfoy qui s'étouffait, j'ai essayé de le calmé,   
mais il a du tombé évanouit et je l'ai emmené ici. Voila c'est tout. "   
finit Harry en rougissant.   
C'était la première fois qu'il racontait aussi précisément l'une de ses   
frasques nocturnes à un adulte de Poudlard.   
Il risquât un regard sur l'infirmière qui sirotait, absente, son thé en   
fronçant les sourcils.   
La situation le gênait profondément, il finit vite sa propre tasse et la   
reposa brutalement pour attirer l'attention de madame Pomfresh.   
" Je te remercie Harry d'avoir été si précis, je crois comprendre ce qu'il   
s'est passé. "   
Les yeux du jeune homme se firent implorant.   
" C'est quelques choses de très rare, chez les Moldus puisque tu as été   
élevé la bas, ça s'appel le dédoublement de personnalité, dans le monde   
magique ça peut prendre la forme que tu as rencontré, c'est-à-dire une   
sortie d'âme. "   
" Mais, elle n'avait pas du tout l'âme de Malfoy ! "   
" Et qu'est se que tu en sais ? Tu es dans sa tête ? "   
" Elle ne le connaissait pas du tout ! C'était vraiment comme si elle et lui   
n'avait rien à voir !" s'insurgeât il.   
" Pour faire une sortie astral, il faut avoir de grand pouvoir de medium,   
mais donner une personnalité et une apparence à cette âme hors du corps est   
très très difficile. Déjà, je suis époustouflée de savoir que Drago possède   
un si grand potentiel. "   
" Pourquoi son " âme " s'est elle retrouvée à me suivre partout ? "   
" Une sortie d'âme est en général un moyen qu'utilise l'inconscient pour   
s'échapper de la réalité, la preuve en est que Drago n'avait aucun souvenir   
de cela, sans doute qu'il le rejetait totalement. Son âme pure ne pouvait   
pas non plus se souvenir de toi, donc si la Drago fille comme tu dis c'est   
attachée à toi et a pris l'apparence d'une fille, ça n'est sûrement du qu'au   
hasard ou à ...heu..."   
Harry regarda Madame Pomfresh qui fixait au plafond en rougissant comme   
une jeune fille.   
" Où, à des pulsions refoulées au fin fond de son inconscient, c'est ça ? "   
" Harry ! " s'offusquât l'infirmière en rougissant de plus belle.   
" Est se qu'il faut que je m'attende à ce qu'il me harcèle à son réveil,   
comme le faisais son âme vagabonde ? "   
La vieille femme le regardait définitivement comme un sombre taré.   
" Honnêtement, je ne crois pas monsieur Potter ! "   
Tient elle reprenais le monsieur Potter ?

_J'ai du vraiment lui déplaire avec mes théories douteuse._   
" Ne vous attendez pas à un miracle, même si monsieur Malfoy a fait le choix   
de reprendre possession de certaine partie de lui qui se sont quelques peu   
exorcisé, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est la personne qui dort dans se lit   
qui prend les décisions finales dont celle de refouler ou pas certaines   
choses dans son esprit. La situation est très délicate et très rare, je ne   
veux prendre aucun risque, je vous interdis de reparler de ça avec monsieur   
Malfoy. Il nous a suffisamment prouvé qu'il était capable de faire des   
choses assez incontrôlable même pour lui, je ne veux pas risqué plus que ce   
que nous risquons actuellement. "   
" Qu'est se qu'on risque actuellement ? " s'étranglât il en pensant que   
Drago n'était pas sorti d'affaire.   
" Je peux dire que pour le moment monsieur Malfoy est plongé dans une sorte   
de comas magique du au fait que ça doit être la pagaille dans sa tête suite   
à cette réunification incongru entre sa véritable personnalité et la   
personnalité qu'était devenue son âme pure. "   
Harry remarqua qu'elle parlait avec lui, plus pour mettre ses idées en place   
que pour l'informer de la situation.   
" Et il va rester longtemps dans sa remise en question comatique ? "   
" Cela personne n'est capable de le savoir, monsieur Potter. Je crois   
maintenant qu'il est plus que temps que vous rejoignez votre dortoir. "   
" Bien madame " Harry hésita avant de reprendre tout bas " Pourrais je   
revenir le voir ? "   
Le sourcil dangereusement inquisiteur de la vielle femme, lui fit comprendre   
qu'il ne valait mieux pas attendre de réponse de sa part. Le survivant jeta   
un bref coup d'œil au bel endormi, il remit sa cape d'invisibilité et   
disparu.   
Dans la tour Gryffondor, tout était paisible.   
Harry leva ses robes et se glissa sous la couette.   
Quelques heures étaient passées depuis qu'il était parti. 

_...incroyable..._

Maintenant la présence ne reviendrait jamais. 

_...parfaitement incroyable..._

La vie normal allait pouvoir reprendre son cours. 

_Drago, tu n'es pas croyable._

NDA: Vous savez se que c'est une sortie d'âme?


	6. Esprit, es tu là? Chap 6

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, à la table du déjeuné, Harry faisait peine à voir.   
Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.   
Ron et Hermione en voyant sa tête de déterré se rappelèrent soudain   
l'histoire de la veille.   
" Harry, tu as du nouveau sur cet esprit qui te parle ? "   
" Mouarf, je crois que vous pouvez laissé tombé avec cette histoire, c'est   
carrément plus d'actualité. "   
" A bon ? "   
" Mouai... d'ailleurs Hermione, j'aurai un service à te demander à ce propos..."   
" Tout se que tu veux Harry. " fit elle en narguant Ron d'un regard en coin.   
" Hermione, si tu veux je te ferais un bon cunni, mais en attendant il est   
juste question de recherches à la bibliothèque. "   
Ron se relevât en abattant les points sur la table, et Hermione blêmit comme   
jamais.   
" QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIT ? " hurla le rouquin, qui depuis le temps était   
devenu franchement plus grand que son ami brun.   
" Moi, j'ai parlé de cunnilingus, je crois bien. " fit évasivement le brun.   
" Qu'est se qu'il y a Ron, ça te gênerait que je broute le minou à Hermione ? Elle m'a pourtant explicitement fait des allusions, MAIS PEUT ETRE QUE TU AIMERAIS QU'ELLE RESTE CHASTE JUSQU'A SA MORT, JOUR OU TU IRAS SUR SA TOMBE LUI DECLARER ENFIN TA FLAME !! "   
Harry furieux venait lui aussi d'abattre ses poings sur la table faisant   
claquer les assiettes, et faisant silence dans la grande salle.   
Tout le monde s'enflammait déjà à faire des paris sur qui emporterai les   
faveurs de la dame, depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient savoir, des deux,   
lequel se faisait Hermione.   
A moins que ça soit réellement un ménage à trois, certains en étaient persuadé.   
" QU'EST SE QUI TE PREND HARRY ! TU CHERCHES LES COUPS ! " hurla Ron en   
s'approchant dangereusement du visage de son meilleur ami.   
" PEUT ÊTRE BIEN, CHER RON ! MAIS D'ABORD, J'AIMERAI BIEN EN CONAITRE LES   
MOTIFS ! C'EST PARCEQUE HERMIONE, ICI PRESENTE M'A FAIT DES AVANCES, OU   
ALORS PARCEQUE J'AI FAIT MINE D'Y REPONDRE ! A MOIN QUE SA SOIT PARCEQUE TU   
SOIS UN JALOUX POSSESIF ET COMPLETEMENT RAIDE DINGUE D'ELLE !!! "   
" Harryyyy, s'il te plaitttt.. " gémit Hermione en lui tirant sur la manche.   
Ce petit geste rendit fou le garçon roux, surtout que Harry rehaussait les   
paroles de la brunette par un sourire en coin en le dévisageant, il se saisi   
de son col et le fit passé par-dessus la table, flanquât Harry par terre et   
commençât à le rouer de cou sous les cris hystérique de la jeune fille.   
" ARRETE ! ARRETE !! "   
Elle était pendu de toute ses force à son bras et tout trois roulaient   
copieusement par terre, toute les maisons s'étant réuni autour d'eux en   
hurlant d'allégresse.   
Hermione se saisit d'une grande partie des cheveux de Ron et le tira   
violemment en arrière.   
" Waïïïï !! " il allait se retourner, la fureur lui donnant des idées   
violentes, quand il se prit une magistral gifle dans la gueule.   
C'est alors qu'il remarquât qu'elle était bouleversée.   
" Hermione. " fit il doucement en s'approchant d'elle, elle s'apprêtait à   
lui donner une seconde gifle qu'il bloqua aisément en la maintenant par le   
poigné, elle se débattit en lui donnant tout les coups qu'elle pouvait sur   
son torse, en pleurant.   
Il l'attira plus contre lui, pour tout le monde il était maintenant évident   
que le pauvre Harry à terre, les habits jonchés de nourritures, était   
définitivement hors concours.   
Tout le monde attendait le baisé final en poussant, moult soupirs extatique,   
quand le professeur Macgonagal arriva en hurlant.   
" MAIS QU'EST SE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! HARRY, RON, JE SUIS EXREMEMENT DECU PAR   
VOTRE ATTITUDE ! MOINS 150 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! TOUS A VOS PLACES !!! "   
Pas besoin de le dire deux fois avec elle, déjà tout le monde était sagement   
à sa place, sauf Harry qui était encore allongé par terre en regardant le   
plafond magique.   
Aujourd'hui, le ciel avait décidé d'arborer des couleurs qui oscillaient   
entre le gris de plomb, l'anthracite, le bleu électrique.   
_Tient, un éclair._   
Une pluie magique tombait au dessus de lui, mais elle semblait disparaître à   
quelques mètres au dessus des élèves.   
_Drago._   
Harry se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, il n'était   
pas là.   
Il parti vers la salle de classe du prochain cours en rêvassant,   
complètement ignorant des ragots qui tournaient sur son compte.   
" Il doit être fou de douleur. "   
" Il va peut être se jeter de la tour d'astronomie ! "   
" Granger n'a aucun goût ! Potter est tellement séduisant, enfin c'est vrai   
qu'il était quelques peu étalé par terre dans les restes du petit déjeuné,   
mais quand même c'est lui qui a vaincu " vous savez qui " ! "   
" D'un autre côté, Weasley a tellement grandi. Il est très viril maintenant.   
Le poste de gardien se doit d'avoir un garçon costaud alors que l'attrapeur,   
au plus t'es maigriot au plus ça va, non ? "   
" Oui, c'est vrai ! Harry est grand lui aussi, mais à côté de Weasley, il   
fait un peu carpette. "   
" Ho, tu exagères ! Il a de très beaux yeux verts ! Et puis, les bruns   
ténébreux, l'air traumatisé, c'est tout à fait mon genre. "   
" Bah, estime toi alors heureuse qu'Hermione préfère les grand roux, à   
taches de rousseur et yeux bleus rieurs. "   
" Ouai, c'est sur ! Mouarf mouarf mouarf ! "   
Ainsi allez les discussions ce matin là à Poudlard.

Harry passa les jours suivant comme dans du coton.   
Les jours, les nuits se succédaient avec une banalité engourdissante.   
Ron et Hermione sortaient enfin ensemble, et avaient compris son stratagème,   
ils avaient même tenté de se réconcilier avec lui.   
" Mais il n'y a pas de problèmes. " avait renchéri vaguement Harry.   
Tout son temps libre, il le passait à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches   
sur l'inconscient, le subconscient, les sorties astral, les sorties d'âme.   
Il n'était pas tellement avancé, mais au moins ça l'abrutissait.   
Il n'avait jamais aussi bien fait ses devoirs, d'ailleurs.   
Ce soir là, il était encore à la bibliothèque, avec quelques gros pavés   
ouvert devant lui.   
Il lisait distraitement, de plus en plus épuisé mais ne pouvant se décider à   
rentrer au dortoir de Gryffondor. Il s'endormit comme ça, le visage enfouit   
dans ses bras croisé sur la table, dans cette sombre bibliothèque.

_Je m'avançai lentement, pas à pas.   
J'entendais des crissements.   
Je marchai dans la neige.   
Je sentais voluptueusement mes pieds s'enfoncer dans la texture cristallisé   
et moelleuse. Mais bizarrement, pas de sensation désagréable, le froid était   
palpable mais je le ressentais agréablement.   
Le paysage était paisible, un lac givré délicatement, une étendue blanche et   
pure, exempte de traces, de souillures, au loin je distinguai la lisière   
d'une forêt sombre et immobile recouverte harmonieusement par la nouvelle   
neige.   
Le décor féerique avait sur moi un effet des plus apaisant, et je marchais,   
marchais toujours.   
C'est alors que je compris que quelque chose dirigeait mes pas.   
Devant moi, au bord de lac gelé, se tenait quelqu'un assis sur un rocher...   
Un jeune homme recroquevillait sur lui-même.   
Il plongeait ses yeux émeraude dans les étendus givrés de l'eau.   
Ses yeux pleuraient, bien que son visage soit parfaitement impassible.   
Ses yeux qui étaient la seule touche de couleur dans ce vaste blanc.   
Je m'approchais encore de lui, c'était ma destination.   
Le brun se retournât vers moi, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.   
" Que fais tu là ? " me demandait il, mélancoliquement.   
Je réfléchi à sa question.   
" Je dois être là, c'est tout. "   
" Tu es Drago Malfoy. "   
Ces paroles me disaient quelques choses.   
Drago Malfoy, j'étais Drago Malfoy.   
Je me regardais, mes bras étaient fins et blanc, mon corps l'était aussi,   
mon visage sous mes doigts était doux, mes longs cheveux me caressaient la   
nuque.   
J'étais nu dans la neige.   
Mais lui n'était pas nu, il était habillé tout de noir.   
" Et toi. Tu es Harry Potter. "   
Il hochât de la tête, ses yeux continuaient à pleurer.   
" Pourquoi pleures tu ? "   
" Je t'ai donné mon cœur, Drago. "   
" Ton cœur ? Je peux te le rendre, si tu veux. "   
" C'est vrai ? " dit-il en relevant la tête.   
Ce fut à son tour de hocher de_ la tête.   
_" Viens à moi. "   
Il se leva en venant vers moi.   
" Non, je veux dire viens à moi, vraiment ! "_

Harry se réveillât en sursaut.   
_C'était quoi se rêve !_   
Il se revêtit prestement de la cape d'invisibilité et partit sans même   
prendre la peine de ranger les livres.   
Par une fenêtre, il vit qu'une légère coloration teinter l'est de pastel.   
Harry couru aussi vite qu'il pu, il passa par l'un des passages secret et se   
retrouvât à l'extérieur de Poudlard, il couru dans la neige.   
Elle était immaculée, ce qui lui disait que personne n'avait emprunté le   
chemin où il courait à perdre haleine, mais il savait qu'il serait là bas.   
Il longeait maintenant le lac en direction de la forêt interdite quand il   
senti l'atmosphère changer imperceptiblement.   
Il se rapprochait, il le savait !   
Il était la sur le rocher, il le sentait.   
Il s'approchât, il y avait un corps inerte recroquevillé en boule sur la   
pierre froide.   
Le corps de Drago !   
Il était là, transi de froid, recouvert par la neige !   
Harry le saisi violemment et le secoua.   
" DRAGO, t'endors pas !! "   
Il vit qu'il n'était recouvert que de son pyjama de l'infirmerie   
Il s'enleva vivement sa cape, sa robe son pull et enfila tout se qui pu sur   
le corps engourdit du jeune homme.   
Il le sera vivement contre lui en le frictionnant, mais ses lèvres restaient   
bleues.   
Harry, hypnotisé par les lèvres meurtri du blond, flancha une fraction de   
seconde ou il se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser.   
_Non, n'importe quoi !   
_Harry prit en poids le corps inerte sur son épaule et rentra le plus vite   
possible au château.   
Arrivé dans l'enceinte, il se demanda s'il allait survivre à un deuxième   
réveil de Pomfresh en plein cœur de la nuit, quand il entendit un   
chuchotement rauque.   
" Quoi ? Qu'est se que tu as dis ? " fit il en remettant le corps de tel   
façon que son oreille était contre la bouche du jeune homme.

NDA: Raah, finir comme ça c'est pervers, non?


	7. Esprit, es tu là? Chap 7

**Chapitre 6**

" Quoi ? Qu'est se que tu as dis ? " fit il en remettant le corps de tel   
façon que son oreille était contre la bouche du jeune homme.

" ...tu... es... venu... Potter... "   
" Je serais venu aussi si tu avais été bien au chaud, tu sais ! "   
" ...ça... ne... marchait... pas... "   
" De toutes façons, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie tout de suite, arrête de parler ! "   
" Non... "   
" Pas de discussion Malfoy ! "   
" Non... "   
" Bon d'accord, je t'emmène dans ta chambre alors. Tait toi quand même, je   
ne peux pas t'écouter et te porter en même temps. "   
Drago ne dit rien mais il sourit faiblement. Harry le remit en poids sur son   
épaule et repris son chemin.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans le couloir des chambres de préfets   
en chef, il entendit à nouveau le murmure.   
" ...c'est... celle... du... fond... à droite... "   
" Ok."   
Quand il se retrouvât devant la porte en question, il remarqua qu'elle était   
finement ouvragé et sculpté d'entrelacs de lierres, de roses, de ronces et   
de serpents. Les détails étaient fait avec différentes sortes de variété de   
bois pour donner plusieurs couleurs allant du noir au rouge en passant par   
toutes les teintes classique que pouvait prendre le bois.   
Un serpent plus gros semblait s'enrouler autour du pied central de la   
sorte de végétation.   
Les écailles de se serpent étaient ciselées dans l'argent et incrusté dans le   
bois, les yeux de se serpent étaient des émeraudes qui scintillaient dans la   
pénombre.   
Tout cela faisait très Serpentard, et rappelait quelques choses à Harry.   
Il penchât la tête sur le côté, en plissant les yeux et dit Ouvre toi .   
Le serpent semblât cligner des yeux, une petite langue fendue argent qui le   
narguât sortie, apparemment d'entre ses mâchoires.   
La porte s'ouvrit enfin, il sortit sa baguette, " lumos ", pour éclairer la   
chambre inconnue.   
Il emmenât directement Drago sur le lit immense qui trônait au milieu de la   
pièce, sans même jeter un coup d'œil a la décoration.   
Il l'étendit délicatement, puis tendit l'oreille quand il vit qu'il essayait   
de parler.   
" Comment t'as fait ? "   
" Fait quoi ? " s'amusa Harry.   
" La porte... le mot de passe... "   
" Je parle couramment le fourchelangue du moment que j'ai un serpent devant   
moi. "   
" C'est vrai... "   
Harry le vit claquer des dents, ses habits étaient trempés. Il lui enleva un   
à un, sa cape, sa robe de sorcier, son pyjama glacé. mais quand même pas se   
petit caleçon blancminuscule.   
Il ouvrit les drap et recouvrit Drago jusqu'aux oreilles. Il le regardât   
toujours claquant des dents, les lèvres bleues.   
_J'aurai pas du l'écouter, j'aurai du l'emmener à l'infirmerie._   
Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.   
_Une idée, trouver une idée !_   
Harry se déshabillât lui aussi, sauf son boxer noir, fallait pas abuser, et   
il reprit Drago dans ses bras, il le menât sous la douche toujours en le   
maintenant contre lui et allumât l'eau bouillante.   
Il vit son visage reprendre vie, il n'était plus crispé par le froid, ses   
lèvres redevenaient rosées, ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement, et il sentait   
son corps reprendre possession de ses moyens, il tenait debout presque tout   
seul.   
Ce n'était plus vraiment la peine de le tenir, maintenant, mais Harry laissait   
ces deux mains sur les hanches fines de Drago.   
Il regardait les yeux gris s'ouvrir petit à petit, réaliser sérieusement ce   
qu'il se passait réellement, que ça n'était plus un rêve, il le voyait   
détailler son corps en relevant de plus en plus son pale regard, lentement.   
Puis Drago plongeât ses yeux surpris dans ceux de Harry.   
Avec résignation, Harry sourit.   
" Tu ne te souviens de rien, c'est ça ? "   
Sa voix semblât frapper le blond encore plus que sa présence, il entrouvrit   
la bouche, puis la fermât, puis la rouvrit.   
" Si, je crois. "   
" Ha, mais alors ? Pourquoi es tu si surpris ? "   
" C'était un rêve ! "   
" Hum, alors je vais m'en aller je crois, mais seulement après que tu me   
dises une chose. "   
Drago ne disait rien, il attendait simplement, parfaitement bouleversé, même   
s'il croyait bien le cacher.   
" Comment compte-tu me rendre mon cœur ? "   
" Quoi ? Que... mais..... je... je n'en sais rien du tout ! "   
Harry fronça les sourcils, puis enleva les mains des hanches du jeune homme.   
" Ok, de toute façon, c'est de ma faute. Je n'avais qu'à ne pas faire   
confiance à une âme perdue. Surtout l'âme perdue d'un Malfoy ! " fit il avec   
un pauvre sourire.   
Harry partait, il marquât un temps de pose et revint sous la douche.   
Il saisit les hanches de Drago brutalement et le plaqua contre les luxueux   
carreaux de la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur leur corps.   
Il remontât ses doigts effleurant légèrement le torse musclé délicatement   
jusqu'à la base du cou.   
Il glissât ses doigts derrière la nuque frissonnante et agrippât les cheveux   
blonds dont l'eau dégoûtait des mèches rebelles.   
Il lui tira la tête en arrière pour exposer la gorge offerte à ses dents   
qu'il fit courir, jouant avec sa langue et sa bouche.   
Il sentit Drago frissonner, mais il ignorait si s'était de plaisir ou de   
dégoût, il s'arrêta donc pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Des perles grise, légèrement voilée, par l'effarement, la surprise ?   
Il ne savait pas, mais il allait partir de toute façon, avant cela il   
voulait lui capturer les lèvres.   
_Juste une fois._   
Il s'avançât, caressant de son nez la bouche tremblante, il remontât et   
l'embrassât dans le cou vers sa joue, mainte et mainte fois, en se   
rapprochant de sa bouche.   
Il se reculât un peu, pour scruter le regard anthracite, et toujours en le   
regardant dans les yeux il l'embrassa, doucement jouant avec ses lèvres,   
jouant de sa langue pour entrouvrir cette bouche si chaste qu'il désirait   
tant.   
Harry entrât sa langue et explorât doucement le terrain interdit, en   
scrutant toujours les yeux de Drago, qui se fermaient lentement.   
Harry entendit un gémissement qui le fit frissonner, il retira ses lèvres de   
celle de Drago, fermât les yeux pour être sur de se souvenir de ce moment   
toute sa vie, puis se replongeât dans ses yeux.   
" Adieu, Malfoy. " fit il doucement en retirant ses mains du corps du blond,   
qui ne semblait toujours pas réaliser pleinement la situation.   
Il sorti de la douche et aussi rapidement qu'il pu il se sécha, se rhabilla   
et sans un regard en arrière il allait quitter la pièce.   
Il prit la poigné dans sa main, il pouvait sentir le regard du Serpentard   
dans son dos, il fit une courte pose juste le temps de dire trois petits mots   
avant de s'échapper comme un voleur.   
_Moi aussi_, pensât Drago, mais il ne fit rien pour en informer le principal   
intéressé.   
Harry parti.


	8. Esprit, es tu là? Chap 8

**Chapitre 8**

Drago ne resta pas comme, il l'avait d'abord pensé pour les vacances de   
Noël.   
Il allât d'abord à son manoir pour préparer quelques affaires, il revendit   
certaines choses, que sa mère ne remarquât même pas, et s'ouvrit un conte   
personnel à Gringoth. Il passât son permis de transplanage, qu'il eu, comme   
le reste, sans problèmes. Puis il passât le peu de vacances qu'il lui   
restait à aller de commerce en commerce, enfin fallait pas abuser non plus,   
on va dire seulement les commerces intéressants, pour voir où il pourrait   
être susceptible d'être embauché après les ASPICS.   
Les cours reprirent dans la plus parfaite effervescence pour les septièmes   
années.   
Drago et Harry, comme la plupart des élèves, révisaient comme des acharnés   
se fondant dans la masse.   
Jamais un regard l'un pour l'autre, ou si rarement, ils préféraient évité   
cet échange car ils rougissaient obligatoirement tout les deux. Alors encore   
moins de confrontation verbale.   
La seule fois où ils furent confrontés l'un à l'autre fut lors du match de   
Qwiditch, Serpentard et Gryffondor, contrairement à son habitude Drago ne   
suivit pas Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le vif d'or, au contraire il volait   
en rase motte en faisant des tours du stade jusqu'à ce qu'il ai discerné un   
petit éclair qu'il s'empressât de prendre en chasse, mais Harry avait repéré   
sa manœuvre et l'avait bien vite rattrapé.   
Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry se fit ravir la victoire, contrairement à son   
habitude à peine sous son nez. Drago venait de gagner, pour la première et   
la dernière fois de sa vie, contre Gryffondor, contre le survivant.   
Il serait la petite balle palpitante comme si c'était la première fois qu'il   
la tenait dans son poing, il la soulevât enfin triomphant pour saluer   
l'ovation que lui faisait Poudlard.   
Le reste de l'année scolaire se termina dans l'étouffement du secret, tout   
cela ne devint finalement qu'un vague rêve.   
Le discours de Dumbledor à la remise des diplômes des dernières années fut   
mémorable, ainsi que le grand bal de fin d'année.   
Puis le départ final vint, beaucoup trop vite pour certain.   
La mélancolie taraudait Harry, alors qu'il descendait du train voix 9 ¾, et   
ses amis attribuaient son comportement à la fin de ses années Poudlarderesque.   
Ils n'avaient pas si tord que ça, en fait.   
" Tu viendras chez moi, au Terrier, Harry ? "   
" Bien sur, Ron. "   
" Harry, Ron viendras chez moi cet été, tu viendras avec lui ? Comme ça, on   
l'habituera bien à la vie Moldus tout les deux. "   
" Oui, Hermione. "   
" Harry, ta famille est là ! "   
" Ha ouai. "   
Harry fit un signe de la main à ses amis et se dirigeât vers les Dursley.   
" Bonjour. " fit il en traînant le chariot de ses bagages.   
" Bonjour, mon garçon " renchérit froidement son oncle qui lui pris la   
plupart des bagages.   
" Je suis étonné de vous voir ici, cette année. "   
" Ne te méprend pas, Harry, nous sommes venu pour te dire que tu pouvais   
resté chez nous le temps que tu voudras, mais bien sur on préfèrerais ne   
plus rien avoir affaire avec les gens de ton espèce " le cassât Dudley.   
Harry remarquât que cette année, il avait encore plus grandi, si cela était   
possible, mais aussi que le régime et les cours de boxe commençaient à faire   
effet.   
" Tait toi, Dudley ! Harry, on sait qu'entre nous c'est l'animosité la plus   
total, mais on se souvient quand même que l'an dernier tu nous a protégé et   
c'est seulement dans le but de te prouver notre reconnaissance, que nous te   
proposons de te garder à Privet Drive tout le temps qu'il te faudra avant de   
te trouver un travail, un endroit où habiter ou un établissement pour des   
études supérieures. "   
L'oncle Dursley parlait comme s'il avait appris son discours par cœur et   
comme si cela lui en coûtait, mais la tante Pétunia lui donnait des petits   
coups de coudes pour l'inciter à poursuivre.   
" Notre maison sera toujours ouverte pour toi, Harry " finit-il dans un   
souffle.   
Harry savoura cet instant solennel avant de déclarer.   
" Trop aimable, toutefois je ne pense pas vous déranger longtemps. Je ne   
compte pas faire d'autres études pour l'instant mais un peu voyager, et   
faire des petits boulots. "   
Le visage aquilin de la tante Pétunia tiqua et Harry s'empressât d'ajouter.   
" Je sais que ce n'est pas très sérieux mais ça ne durera pas longtemps non   
plus. Je prendrais un travail sérieux après avoir visiter le monde. "   
" Pourquoi pas, Harry, mais on ne te donnera pas assez d'argent pour faire   
le tour du monde " fit elle en le dévisageant.   
Depuis que le jeune homme avait appris qu'elle avait été bien plus proche de   
sa mère et du monde magique qu'elle ne le laissait entendre, une certaine   
entente tacite s'était faite entre eux. Elle tendit à Harry une enveloppe.   
" C'est une carte bleu, et des papiers, nous t'avons ouvert un petit conte.   
Il n'y a pas grand-chose dessus, mais depuis que nous t'avons " laissé "   
allé dans cette école nous avons versé un peu d'argent chaque mois dans   
l'espoir que ça pourrait suffire à nous débarrasser de toi une fois ton   
diplôme obtenue. "   
Harry prit l'enveloppe, en déclarant très solennellement.   
" Merci, ma tante. Je vous promets que je ne me servirais pas mal de cet   
argent, et que vous ne me verrez jamais plus dans votre maison d'ici peu. "   
Vernon avait le visage aussi gonflé de colère qu'habituellement, Petunia   
avait les lèvres pincées qui tremblaient légèrement et Dudley souriait   
machiavéliquement.   
" Bon allons y ne perdons pas de temps " s'écriait Vernon " Rester ici, avec   
tout ce tas de zigotos me met mal à l'aise ! "   
Harry se retournât pour regarder une dernière fois, mais il n'était plus sur   
la voix 9 ¾ , il ne voyait plus le train qui lui avait sauvé la vie, façon   
de parler.   
Mais il vit Drago Malfoy, plus loin, qui était assis sur son baguage, contre   
un des piliers de la gare.   
Mais qu'est se qu'il fait ?   
Comme si le blond avait pu sentir le regard du brun, il se tournât et le   
dévisageât, puis il prit son unique valise, elle devait être ensorcelé, et   
montât dans le premier TGV qui était devant lui.   
Mais depuis quand il prend les trains Moldus, lui ?   
Harry regardât le panneau d'affichage, le train allait partir pour   
Manchester.   
" Mon oncle attendez juste un instant, je dois aller dire au revoir à un de   
mes camarde. "   
Sans même attendre la réponse, Harry se précipita dans le train là où il   
l'avait vu disparaître, il se précipitât dans l'allée, heureusement, ce   
n'était pas un duplex.   
Il était là, au milieu de l'allée avançant lentement, l'air agars.   
_J'en était sur ! Il n'y connaît rien._   
" Malfoy ! " cria t il.   
Il le vit se raidir et sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, le blond   
avait détallé dans l'allée.   
" Malfoy ! Attend ! "   
Mais il était déjà sorti du compartiment, Harry eu juste le temps de voir   
son regard acier avant qu'il s'enferme dans les toilettes.   
Bouf !   
" Merde ! "   
Harry ouvrit la porte, personne, il avait transplanné.   
" MERDE ! " Il flanquât son point sur l'innocente porte, essuya ses yeux et   
ressorti rejoindre sa " famille ".

_Je te retrouverais._

A ces pensées, Harry sourit.

_Drago, je te retrouverais._

Il savait maintenant le genre de voyage qu'il allait entreprendre.   
D'abord, il lui fallait lui aussi son permis de transplanage, et puis   
pourquoi pas aussi...

NDA : Je remercie ma correctrice si gentille et si rapide, qui à permis de mettre ma fanfiction en vrai français sous vos yeux émerveillé. Merci à toi Dobbie o

Sinon, cette fanfiction est fini, sans l'être... Disons qu'elle se suffi à elle même, bien que je planche sur une suite.

Voili voilou... Rewiever pour me dire vos espérances pour la suite, j'en prendrais compte.


End file.
